Weasley Adventures
by wizardingJedi
Summary: A collection of stories about the Weasley family throughout Hogwarts and many other locations. Ranging from when Molly and Arthur met, to our favourite Next-Gen characters. Some chapters may be one shots but will be stated in AN.
1. A new life

**AN: Hey there! I'm new to writing and thought I'd start with one of my favourite wizarding ****families! As I'm new, I would really appreciate some feedback. If I have made any mistakes, it would be great if they could be brought to my attention. Thank you! I hope you all enjoy chapter one. :)**

Chapter 1:

George Weasley was sat behind the till at his business, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. His 3-year-old son, Freddie, had been with him all day as Angelina had gotten sick earlier that morning, but the kid was getting bored. While staring around the shop that was practically empty, it was a slow day, he noticed it was closing time. So, he hitched the toddler on his hip and ushered the few remaining customers out and locked up.

He would usually get Ron to lock up, but poor little Rosie had caught a bug and his little brother wouldn't leave his daughter. George wondered whether Rosie had the same bug as Angie.

He must have drifted into his own thoughts because he startled when a little hand was knocking his head.

"Daddy? You in there?"

George smiled down at his son while nodding, Freddie copying him, his red-brown curls swishing around. Neither George nor Angelina knew how their son managed to get some sort of red hair, but George boasted it was his 'amazing Weasley genes'.

Finally coming out his thoughts fully, he hitched the toddler on his hip and the two of them walked to the floo to go home.

"Off we go little guy, hold on." Putting his hand over the toddlers face, he threw the powder down and said 'Number 6, Fitzroy Street'.

A second later, they stepped out of a big fireplace into the foyer of a modest, but beautiful house in London. It had a homely kitchen that led into an elegant dining room big enough to hold his whole family. There was an office that husband and wife shared, George for the business and Angie for her articles. The upstairs held 3 average sized bedrooms, one belonging to Freddie and the other two unused: at the moment. Down the hall held a magnificent master bedroom that he and his wife shared.

The red-head put his son down and watched as he toddled off to find some toys. Knowing he was safe, he let him carry on and hung his cloak up and put his shoes in the cupboard. He walked into the living room and found himself looking at the mantle…

There was a picture of him and Fred on their 15th birthday. He felt his heart break for his lost twin, but reminded himself that Fred would most likely kick him for being mopey, so he carried on looking at the other photographs.

On the other side was his favourite photo of Freddie, when he had just turned one, and was smiling in his dads arms.

Right in the middle was a picture of him and Angelina on their wedding day, both laughing their heads off. There was never a dull moment with her, it was one of the many reasons he loved her so much.

Thinking about it, he realized he should be checking on her. He jogged up the stairs and headed for their bedroom, checking on Freddie playing in his room on the way.

As he went to open their door, his wife opened it from the other side.

"Oh, bloody hell George! You scared me!" The woman yelled, hitting his arm.

But George didn't reply, he was thinking about how beautiful she was. Her curly brown locks pulled up into some sort of bun, her dark skin seemed to have a glow he faintly recognized, and her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He could get lost in those eyes forever…

"Georgie? You okay?" He came back to reality to see those amazing brown eyes looking at him in concern.

"do you know how much I love you? Because, it's like, this much!" He exclaimed, stretching his arms as wide as possible.

His wife wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight, then burst into tears.

"Hey…hey what's up? Angie, talk to me." But all he got in reply were sobs. _Strange, Angelina doesn't cry very much._

"I'm sorry. I-I.." She tried to explain but burst into more sobs. As he held her, he felt something around his legs. He looked down to see their two-year-old hugging both of their legs and saying "Don't cry, mummy. I love you." Or, as well as a 2-year-old could.

George heard her muttering about something and tried to listen in but all he could make out was 'St Mungos' and 'baby'. Wait..

"Angie? Baby?..."

Angelina looked up at her husband and nodded.

"I'm 8 weeks along… I made an appointment yesterday afternoon. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." George didn't answer her, he just stared at her.

"For goodness sake George, say something!"

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he cupped her face and gave her the most love filled kiss he could muster. They were both lost in the moment, lost in each other. Then they heard it.

"DADDY KISS MUMMY! DADDY KISS MUMMY!" Freddie was dancing around them and squealed when he was swept into the air by his daddy.

"What do think of being a big brother sprog?" George asked the child, who clapped his hands in response.

They had pasta for dinner, Freddie throwing most of it around the room but they were too happy to really care.

Later that night, their little boy was snuggled in his bed and the couple were cuddled together in their king-sized bed. They were talking about the baby.

"So, Georgie. Boy or girl?" She asked him.

"All in all, healthy you and healthy baby is all I really want."

"Yes but Hun, I know you want a daughter. I know you're secretly jealous of Bill with Vic and Domi, or Ron with Rosie."

"Yeah, you've got me there, sweetheart. But don't get me wrong, if it was another boy, I'd still be a very happy man."

His wishes were granted when 8 months later, their daughter was placed in his arms. Freddie was hugging his mother, waiting to meet his baby sister. But George couldn't let go. Just 3 hours old and she had him wrapped around his finger. Fred would have loved being her and Freddie's uncle, he just knew it.

There was no doubt about it. Roxanne Weasley was a huge daddy's girl, and she always will be.


	2. Parties and new Aunties

Victoire never understood why her Uncle George was sad on her birthday. She never understood why Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were so quiet on her birthday.

When she turned three, she wondered why once again. She tried to ignore it and instead focused on her family instead. Her Mama and Grandma were cooing over her little sister, Domi. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were in a deep conversation and she wanted to be a part of it.

"… I'm going to take Teddy to Remus and Tonks' graves lat- Hey Birthday Girl. You alright?" Uncle Harry asked.

"What you talkin' about?" she asked, using her big girl voice Mama had taught her.

"oh nothing interesting, sweetheart." Aunt Hermione said, and Victoire realized she wasn't going to find out. She decided to see who else she could talk to.

All her other family members were here, except one. Uncle George was rarely late, where could he be?

"Daddy, where Uncle George?" She asked, giving up on her big girl voice. Her fathers scarred face looked straight at her and simply told her "He'll be along, kiddo".

As if hearing his name made him arrive, George Weasley stepped through the fireplace. He wasn't alone, Victoire noticed. She stopped heading toward him and hid behind her Daddy instead.

The new person was a tall, black woman with gorgeous curly hair. Her and George were laughing at something until George realized his whole family were staring at them.

"oh, uhmm… Everyone, this is Angelina. Angie, you know some of my crazy family." To this, this Angelina giggled and waved at the family.

"George has told me it was his niece's birthday party and invited me along, I hope that was okay?" She said looking at the little girl with strawberry-blonde hair hiding behind Bill.

Her dad moved and pushed her forward, "Say hello Vic."

But Victoire noticed how George and Angelina were holding hands, just like her parents did. Did that mean they were married like Mama and Daddy?

"Are you married to My uncle George? Are you my new Auntie?" She asked Angelina.

"Victoire!" Her mother hissed, while her dad looked embarrassed. The rest of her family just giggled.

"Oh not really sweetheart, but I do love your Uncle George, is it okay that I came to your party?" The lady asked her.

Victoire thought it over and decided she liked this Angelina.

"Yeah! Would you like some cake?" She asked politely, her big girl voice making a comeback.

Although Victoire was told she wouldn't be calling this lady Aunt Angelina, one year later she was flower girl at her Uncle George's wedding. That made Angelina Johnson Angelina Weasley. Victoire knew from that day forward, she would call her Auntie Angelina.


End file.
